In the existing technology, when a user uses an address book of a terminal or a social application, only images in the local album can be set to be head portraits of contact persons, or only the head portraits used by the current application can be looked up and the head portraits used by other applications cannot be looked up. Furthermore, the head portraits of contact persons in various social application programs installed in the mobile phone cannot be set to be associated with the head portraits of the contact persons in the address book, and to a great extend selectivity and manipulability cannot satisfy user's needs.
Therefore, the present invention provides a technical solution. By means of the technical solution, when the user performs an operation to set the head portrait of a designated contact person in the address book or in an application program, the head portraits of the contact person in application programs and the address book can be collected and displayed for the user to make a selection, thereby increasing user's selectivity and improving user's experience.